Of Popstars, Coffee, and Dates
by angellwings
Summary: Jaitlyn. "Jason walked passed a magazine rack in the airport and glanced at it in passing. He did a double take though and backtracked to take another look at the selection." For LaPaige's prompts. And Standard-Ang3l.


**A/N: **This is for LaPaige's prompt #49: Coffee. Jordan Cahill is a character I borrowed from **"Stuck in the Suburbs"**. Haven't seen the movie in forever, but I needed a fictional popstar for Caity to be seen with.

* * *

_Of Popstars, Coffee, and Waiting_

By angellwings

* * *

Jason walked passed a magazine rack in the airport and glanced at it in passing. He did a double take though and backtracked to take another look at the selection. He'd been out of town for a couple of weeks with his brothers doing a short press tour for the new album so he and his brothers were all out of the loop. But he figured nothing could have really happened in two weeks.

He changed his mind though at the sight of one specific magazine cover. It was one of those celebrity news magazines. Not one of the ones that usually printed _actual_ news. This was one of those magazines that _occasionally_ reported something that was true. Jason knew this but the image on the cover still worried him.

It was Caitlyn. Having coffee alone with Jordan Cahill.

He knew the amount of people she produced for was growing but…

She didn't normally have coffee dates with the artists she worked for. Unless that artist was _him_, that is. Nate and Shane came back to find him.

"Dude, what's taking you so long?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, Jase, the car is wait—_Oh_. Is that Cait and Jordan Cahill?" Nate asked as realization dawned on his face.

"Yes," Jason sneered. "Apparently."

Jason approached the counter and paid for the magazine out of morbid curiosity. He wanted to know what the article said. The headline was bad enough. They'd labeled her Jordan's 'Coffee Cinderella.' Jason didn't even know what that _meant._ It sounded ridiculous to him.

"Man, don't read that," Nate said as they continued toward the car. "I bet none of it is true. I don't even know why you bought it."

"I want to know what's being said about the two of them," Jason huffed.

"Why?" Shane asked. "I'm sure if it was anything major Caitlyn would have told you or she would have told Mitchie…who would've told me…and then I'd have told you. It's probably just bored reporters making up a story to make nothing look like _something_. They do that all the time. Like that time they thought Ella was dating Christopher Wilde's best friend…that Stubby guy—"

"Do we _have_ to talk about that?" Nate asked Shane with a glare.

"What? It was the only example I could think of! It's not like it was true. She met him _once_ for like two seconds at a party and then all of a sudden people thought they were dating. This is probably the _exact_ same thing," Shane said with a nod.

"As much as it pains me to say this," Nate said with a sigh. "Shane's probably right. Just ask Cait about it later, Jase. It's probably nothing."

He mumbled an insincere agreement and then went back to the magazine. They had pictures from a whole weeks worth of coffee dates. They had coffee every morning for a week. _A week!_ The pictures didn't look very affectionate. A lot of them were actually of Caitlyn glaring at Jordan. It was the same glare she threw at Shane and Tess sometimes. The one that would normally pop anyone's oversized ego. There were a couple that concerned him though.

Two of them showed Jordan and Caitlyn holding hands across the table. It looked like Jordan had reached over and placed his hand on top of Caitlyn's. She wasn't looking at Jordan, though. She was looking down at the table. In both of them.

What was going on in these photos? He couldn't make sense of them.

Suddenly the magazine was snatched from his hands and he was shoved inside the car.

Nate rolled his eyes at his oldest brother and threw the magazine in the floorboard. "You were standing outside of the car staring at that stupid magazine for nearly five minutes. That crowd of fans by the door was going insane."

Shane huffed and stepped in behind Jason. "Dude, you almost let me be fan food."

Jason scoffed. "Please, the most they would have done was rip your shirt and your jacket."

Nate nodded. "Yes, but then _I_ would have had to hear about how irresponsible we are with good clothes from Ella for the next _month_. No thank you."

Jason reached for the magazine again but Shane pulled him back. "Jase, take a cue form the Beatles and let it be, bro. Let. It. Be."

The cover of the magazine mocked Jason the entire ride. That picture of Jordan and Caitlyn laughed at him. He could actually hear the laughing. Finally the car arrived at the Staples center, and both Nate and Shane groaned when Caitlyn was the first to meet them at the entrance.

"You're back!" Caitlyn yelled, but she paused when she heard them groan. She glared at the three of them, and spoke up sarcastically, "Great to see you guys too."

Nate threw the magazine at her. "Please, explain that to Jason. He's driving us crazy."

Jason's eyes widened and he glared at Nate. "Dude!"

"What? You're not going to be able to focus on the show until you find out what's going on. We all know it," Nate said with a huff as he continued into the venue. Probably to go find Ella and vent.

Shane shrugged and nodded. "Little brother's got a point, Jase. Good luck."

Shane jogged off in the same direction as Nate and left Jason and Caitlyn alone.

"Explain what to you, Jase?" Caitlyn asked as she turned the magazine over. Her eyes widened at the cover and she glared at the magazine. "What _the hell_ is this?"

"I don't know," Jason muttered bitterly. "You tell me."

She turned her glare on Jason. "You don't actually think any of this is _true_, do you?"

He stuttered under the intensity of her glare, "I—I…of course not! Not the actual article, no. But those pictures…"

"Are taken completely out of context, Jase. You should know how that works better than anyone."

"I do know how that works, but I also know that you don't really make a habit of going out for coffee with just _anyone_. Especially not that many mornings in a row," Jason said with a glare of his own.

Caitlyn blinked and then flashed him a guilty look. "Jason, I—" She paused and he could actually see her mind working. He could tell she had come to a sudden realization. Her glare returned and trained itself on him. "I don't have to explain anything to you. As I recall, you're not boyfriend. Hell, Jase, we've never been on a _date_. And since, even as your friend, you can't seem to call me even _once_ during a two week press tour that's probably a _good_ thing."

She turned on her heels and began to storm away, but Jason wasn't going to let her get away that easily. He wanted to know why they'd never been on a date and yet she could go on _several_ dates with _Jordan Cahill_. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. Only she lost her balance and crashed into his chest. He grabbed her arms to steady her. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Jason spoke.

"Why _haven't_ we been on a date, Caity? Did you ever think that maybe if we had I'd have thought it was _necessary _to call you while I was away? I mean, like you said, you're not my girlfriend. You're my friend. I didn't call Mitchie or Ella during the press tour and I seriously _doubt_ that they're as mad at me as you seem to be. I, actually, doubt that they're mad at me _at all_. And yet you are. Why is that, Caitlyn?" He asked quietly as he gave her a pointed stare. "Why do you think that is?"

She pulled herself out of his hold and backed away. "We've never been on a date, Jase, because you've never _asked_. Simple as that."

Jason reached out and took hold of her hand. "Caitlyn…"

"Caitlyn!" A new voice yelled. "Sorry I'm late."

Jason glared at the floor and dropped her hand as Jordan Cahill approached them. He couldn't help but mutter under his breath, "Speak of the devil."

Caitlyn ran a shaky hand through her hair and winced as Jordan hugged her. Jordan suddenly noticed Jason and pulled away. He leaned toward Caitlyn. "Isn't that…"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Did I just interrupt a—"

"Yes, Jordan, you did."

"Hey, you didn't let me finish my question. You don't know what I was going to ask."

"What were you going to ask, Jordan?" Caitlyn asked with a roll of her eyes.

"I was going to ask if I just interrupted a fight…"

"Yes, Jordan, you did," Caitlyn repeated before she turned to glare at him. "There, happy? I listened to your entire question."

"Well, I could do without the glare, but I'll take what I can get."

"Leave now, please," Caitlyn commanded.

"But—"

"Not now Jordan."

"You were going to show me that song you wrote! You said if we didn't do it tonight then you wouldn't have time to show me later. Remember? You said you were going to be busy with Jas—uh…you know what? You're right. Not now," Jordan said as Caitlyn shot him a death glare for his slip up. "I'm just gonna go call Brittany." Jordan turned to find Jason glaring at him as well and he cleared his throat before speaking up again. "My _girlfriend_."

Jason's glare disappeared and he blinked. "G—girlfriend?"

Jordan nodded. "Yes, girlfriend. I am capable of having an actual relationship, you know."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "God, will you quit being so sensitive about that. People are surprised to hear you have a girlfriend because you two _never go out in public_. Not because they don't think you could have one, idiot."

"I don't want her to be mobbed by photographers."

"And yet you took Caity out for coffee everyday for a week. I see you didn't mind if those photographers mobbed _her_," Jason snapped.

Jordan gave Jason a sheepish look. "My bad?"

"Your _bad_? Really? That's all you have to say?" Jason asked as his glare returned.

"Oh geez, Jordan…run, dude. Run and don't look back," Caitlyn urged him as she pushed Jordan down the hallway. Jordan nodded and jogged away urgently.

"How in the world do you stand that guy?" Jason asked with a scowl.

"He's harmless, Jase, really. And I wasn't _mobbed_ by photographers. They kept a respectable distance away," Caitlyn told him with an amused smirk. "Promise."

"Still, if you were going to be spotted out with someone—"

"What?" Caitlyn asked as he cut himself off.

"If you were going to be spotted out with someone famous I would rather it be me, Caity."

She smiled softly at him. "Me too."

His eyes widened and he smiled brightly at her. "Really?"

She sighed and gave him a thoughtful look. "Jason, how long has it been since I've been on an actual date?"

He was silent and she grinned at him.

"Jase, I know you know when my last date was. I spotted your car following us to the restaurant."

He blushed. "Four months ago."

"Exactly. Do you really think no one's asked me out in four months?"

"I—I…no?"

"I've been _waiting_ for a specific person to finally work up the nerve to ask me out," Caitlyn said as she gave him a knowing look. "And I think we both know who that person is."

"Me?" Jason asked weakly.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "No, Nate."

Jason's brow furrowed. "I don't think Ella will like that very much."

Caitlyn groaned and punched Jason's shoulder. "Learn to hear sarcasm!"

He smirked mischievously at her for a moment before her eyes widened and she punched him again. "Ow!"

"You're a jerk. You totally new what I meant!"

He laughed softly as her face reddened and she glared at him.

"Ja-_son!_ Are you going to ask me out or not? I've been waiting four months I don't know how much longer I can—"

Jason's lips were suddenly on hers and Cailtyn froze. Jason's hand caressed her face and then he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and Caitlyn relaxed. She wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss and Caitlyn sunk her fingers into his curls. He smiled against her lips and pulled away. "Now, Caitlyn…would you go to dinner with me sometime?"

She sighed happily and nodded. "_Finally._ There's nothing I would like more, Jason."


End file.
